As mobile phones are widely used, the mobile phone short messages are also used more and more frequently. Generally speaking, when receiving new short messages, a mobile phone will immediately play the preset ring tone to alert the user to new short messages so that the user can make a reply in time. However, on special occasions, for example, the user is not able to carry the mobile phone around (in a confidential meeting or having an exam in an examination room, etc.) or is not able to operate the mobile phone in time (for example, having a call right the moment), the short messages cannot be replied in time, which causes inconvenience to the user's communication.